


When Danny met Barton

by kat8cha



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Out of Character, roof dangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s first thought on seeing the guy is that Steve was repeating himself but it’s not Steve dangling the guy off the building…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Danny met Barton

**Author's Note:**

> First H50 fic, inspired by a weird dream and a fandom friend.

When Danny sees the man dangling over the edge of the building his first thought is ‘Steve must be running out of ideas’. He’d never admit it in a court of law, of course, because in a court of law he would swear his first thought was ‘oh I must save that poor man suspected of numerous crimes from a terrible fate at the hands of whatever person _who was completely unknown to him_ was dangling him off the building!’ That was, in fact, his third thought but in actuality said thought had involved fare more cursing and a number of invectives applied to one Steve McGarret. Danny thundered up the steps to the roof and shoved the heavy security door out of his way with his shoulders.

“What in the name of all that is all that is not covered in pineapple do you think you are-” The man who was dangling Five 0’s suspect off the roof by way of a complicated pulley system (and was that an arrow?) turned to look at Danny in surprise. “You are not Steve.” In no way could the man dangling Everett MacLaine (his parents must have known he would turn to crime) have been Steve. For one thing, he was shorter, not as short as Danny but somewhere in between Danny and Steve. The hair was also somewhere between Danny and Steve’s, it was too blonde to be brown but definitely too brown to be blonde. Danny took all of this in the instant before he whipped out his gun. The guy didn’t bring up a weapon, though he did cast a longing look at a quiver full of arrows (arrows, really?) and a bow that sat about a foot away. “Don’t move.”

“Not even to tie this off?” Arrow guy asked, he lifted the wire attached to the pulley system; Everett dropped and let out a small scream.

“Don’t move!” How hard was that to understand? Oh wait, if you were the kind of guy who dangled people off of _roofs_ it was _impossible_ to understand.

“Alright.” The guy settled his ass on the roof’s safety wall and smiled, like dangling a guy off a roof by a _wire_ and having a gun pointed at you by the police was something to smile about. “But I’ve been holding him up here for a while, my arms might get tired and he might…” A deliberate flex of his fingers and Everett dropped a little more. “Fall.”

“I’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING. OH GOD JUST PULL ME UP.” A pause, a sob, and then a desperate plea. “Please.”

Arrow guy nodded over the edge of the roof and then shrugged a shoulder in Danny’s direction. “He’s afraid of heights.” 

Danny was really tempted to shoot the guy on principal. The armor on his chest (and it was armor as weird and decorated as it was) looked like it might stop a bullet but his arms were extremely exposed and his pants appeared to be just plain leather. “I said not to move.” Kono and Chin had seen him run into the building, they probably saw Everett, they’d come in as backup or maybe Steve would even ap-

“Danny, what are you _doing_?” Appear. See? Freaky ninja super SEAL. 

“What do you mean what am I doing? I am pointing a _gun_ at someone, Steven, someone who is dangling our suspect off of the roof may I add. Wait, no, let me guess.” Danny glanced to his left and was unsurprised to find that his guess had been right, Steve stood there looking barely winded. He had probably climbed the building or jumped from a neighboring roof or something just as insane. (The fact that the stairs were also to the left was not something Danny felt like thinking about, he was not in the mood to be logical.) “You know him. Is this a SEAL thing? You know, here in the U.S. of A. we have a little thing called-”

“Due process, I have heard of it Danny.” Steve took a step forward so he was slightly in front of Danny. “It’s not a SEAL thing.”

“Though he does know me.” Arrow guy waved at Steve and he must have tied off the line while Danny was ranting because Everett neither sobbed nor seemed to drop further off the roof. “Hey, McGarret, this guy’s ours.” Then the guy tapped at the circle on his right shoulder like it meant something. Danny squinted at the insignia, dark grey on black didn’t exactly make it stand out. 

“Alri-” It’s probably sheer obstinacy (and maybe a little insanity, damn he’s been spending too much time with McGarrett) and the shock of Steve being willing to hand over a suspect to _anyone_ that has Danny reacting the way he does.

“ _Hell_ no.” 

Silence reined (except for the faint sounds of Everett hyperventilating).

“Uh, Danny.” Steve turned to look at him, his face morphing into ‘confused but well-meaning with a puppy eyes add-on’ although Danny would out loud term the face ‘congestion number 3’. “This guy’s with S.H.I.E.L.D.” The way Steve said it, like it was supposed to mean something, just made Danny want to pretend he didn’t know. He couldn’t, of course, because after the Avenger’s debut _everyone_ knew who S.H.I.E.L.D. was. Or at least they knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was the organization that backed the Avengers, Danny had no idea who was in charge or what S.H.I.E.L.D. actually did. They didn’t get costumed whackos (on neither the side of right nor the side of wrong) in Hawaii. It was the only good thing about the place.

“So?” Danny kept his gun trained on the guy even though he was doing nothing but looking amused. “I haven’t seen any kind of identification and _no_ reason to trust the guy with a suspect we’ve been chasing down for _weeks_.” No reason at all and it was more the thought of doing all the paperwork that losing a suspect to another organization than the thought of losing Everett that had him sticking to his guns. Steve sucked at that kind of paperwork. Danny would be able to rope Kono into doing some of it but most would fall to him or Chin.

“You sure about this?” Steve asked Danny like _he_ was the one who did crazy things for no reason. Hell no, when he did crazy things he had a reason, even if his reason was just ‘I don’t like that guy’. 

“Yes, Steve, I’m sure.” 

Steve takes a second to examine his face (What is he looking for, a squint? Danny does not squint.) before he shrugs and turns to face S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Robin Hood. “I’m gonna have to insist, Hawkeye.” 

Hawk Eye? Danny did not believe for a minute this was not a stupid SEAL thing. Well he’d let Smooth Dog and Hawk Eye chat while he took care of things like Miranda Right’s and police procedure. 

Hawk Eye shrugs, a slow movement of his shoulders that manages to convey a complete disregard for societal niceties. “Want me to-” He motions to the still dangling Everett and raises his eyebrows at Steve because apparently _Steve_ is the one he should be asking despite Danny pointing a gun at him.

Still pointing a gun at him.

Who _was_ this guy? And why was the name ‘Hawk Eye’ bugging him?

“Naw.” Steve shrugged in a manner similar to Hawk Eye’s and then waved a hand over towards the dangling suspect as well. “We’ve got it. You have to go get the paperwork filled out so Danny doesn’t have a heart attack.”

Hawk Eye nods, shrugs yet again, and then picks up his bow and his quiver. Then he pulls the mixed child of an arrow and a grappling hook out and _fires it_ before holding onto the end and (he shit you not) _swinging_ off the building! Danny rushed over to the side, both to check on their suspect and to stare incredulously as Hawk Eye dropped to the sidewalk and was quickly picked up by a nondescript black SUV. Everett was whimpering quietly now which made all sorts of warning bells go off in Danny’s head. They were getting sued. It wasn’t even their fault but they were going to get sued. Lawyers loved the term ‘emotional distress’ or even ‘trauma’ and dangling someone off the side of a building when they had a fear of heights was just begging for a lawsuit.

And it _wasn’t even their fault this time_. 

Steve leaned over the side to check on Everett and then gave Danny a swift and hearty whack on the back. “Book ‘em, Danno.”


End file.
